Every breath you take
by Unison Child of Doom
Summary: It the ong fic of the year! Song by the Police. Hiei and Veronica find love...


Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Hiei sat in the tree next to the window only this window was one of unexpectations. It was not the usual polite kitsune, Kurama's, window. This window was another youkai's, a woman, fire/dragon youkai, Veronica Ukiramei. Hiei noticed her as she walked around the room, scavenging her things. He watched her every move, making sure any single one hadn't gone unnoticed. He had never felt such a feeling of pain and tingling in one, as he did now.  
  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
  
He was outside her window, in her tree, watching her. Veronica could sense him, but for some reason, she didn't want to shoo him away. Although he was more stubborn than her, although he was always causing arguments, she didn't want him gone. She felt lonely that night, and thought she needed someone to watch over her as she slept for the first time in ages. But Veronica didn't want him to be unnoticed, thinking he might be playing a game and flee off out of boredom.  
  
O Can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
  
Sighing, Hiei watched her still. Do I love her ? He asked himself. Would she love me back ? Hiei messed with these simple questions in his mind, going in sort of a trance. He turned back to the forgotten window. She wan't there anymore. He sighed, supposing he'd just it there and wait. He was used to waiting. But this time, he didn't feel much like waiting. He took the bandage off his forehead, letting his Jagan glow. She was in the kitchen wahing dishes.  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
Sighing, Veronica continued to scrub the filthy plates, noting that she was being sensed. In case of him being a telepath, she said nothing about him in her head. But she couldn't help but smile, at the fact that he was actually watching her. She, who would never let anyone too close to her, is letting someone watch her. Scrubbing away in her trance, she thought of her lonliness and her past. She too was a forbidden child, for being only half dragon, instead of pure. Her tears caught her off guard.  
  
Since you've been gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please  
  
Hiei lied onto the branch, holsting his feet up and relaxing a bit. He was surprized, that he wasn't alone in this forbidden mess of a life, if you could call it that. He shivered a bit, it was winter and he was outside in the snow. He was surprized. He was a fire demon, yet still he was shivering from the wind and icey weather. A snowflake landed on his nose. After a bit of staring at it, he noticed Veronica came back into the room and he sat up quickly. Stupid ice flurr...he thought, for the snowflake was stuck on his nose still.  
  
O Can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take  
  
Veronica finally conjured up the courage to look at him through her window. She was surprized, because instead of noticing her, he was staring at the snowflake on his nose. He crumpled, twitched, blew at, and looked cross- eyed at his nose. It wouldn't come off. She giggled a bit, then came up to the window. He finally noticed that Veronica was staring at him. He turned, trying to hide his blush. Veronica opened the window, shivering a bit, then poking her head out though it making a false smile.  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
  
Hiei noticed that she had saw him blushing, which made him blush more, which made the snowflake on his nose melt and go away finally. His stomach felt like butterflies. He didn't know what was happening to him. For the first time, he was nervous. For the first time, he was scared. Scared of what, rejection maybe ? Maybe he was scared that she would demand him to go away. He didn't really know. But he forgot about himself when she spoke those words that made Hiei smile : ''Wanna share my futon ? ''  
  
Me : I donot own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song « Every breath you take » By the Police, which btw I absolutely loooooove !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurama : I'm pretty sure we know...  
  
Me : (*looks at him with lustful eyes*) You've always known, haven't you ?  
  
Kurama : (*sweatdropps*) Don't you—  
  
Me : (*pounces on him*) 


End file.
